You Give Me Something
by LittleTayy
Summary: TV SHOW EPISODE TITLE CHALLENGE. Prompt: Who's Been Sleeping Here - That 70's Show. JJ and Garcia get a surprise when they go to pick Emily up for a girl's day out. Mick/Emily. Oneshot.


**You Give Me Something**

**Prompt: That 70's Show – Who's Been Sleeping Here**

JJ and Garcia knocked promptly on one, Emily Prentiss' apartment door. The three had planned for a little girl's weekend, which included shopping, dancing, relaxing, drinking and men, but not really men for JJ and Garcia. The blondes had had to remind themselves as they both obviously had two important beaus at home. The men part of the weekend was purely for Emily's benefit they decided, since she evidently wasn't going to take a chance on Mick, they needed to get her laid somehow and this seemed like the perfect opportunity, except for one minor detail of which they weren't privy to just yet.

It was moments later when Emily opened the door and to JJ and Garcia's surprise, she wasn't dressed or ready for their little shopping trip. Instead she was in a man's grayish, blue button up t-shirt, and by the looks of it nothing else. Her hair was a mess, tangled and knotting from obvious nighttime activities, and much to their shock, they could both distinctly see the reddish bite mark marring her collarbone that would no doubtably turn into a very noticeable hickey in a few short hours.

Both blondes, noticing the state their friend was in had the same thought, that maybe the men part of their fun little weekend wouldn't be necessary for Emily after all. This begged another question though; just who was this mystery man that Emily had oh so obviously spent the night with? As the two blondes contemplated this, Emily's mouth popped open in a surprised 'o' and her eyes grew wide with shock and embarrassment at the state they'd found her in.

"JJ, Garcia? What are you two doing here?" She exclaimed, pulling them from their trance like states. The blondes looked at her curiously before identical smirks appeared on their faces. Pushing past Emily into her apartment, which looking around was in a fair amount of disarray, both blondes could only imagine what had been going on not more then a few hours earlier.

Emily however wasn't smiling, she still didn't know why JJ and Garcia were at her apartment and now they'd just barged in uninvited before she had time to get things into a little more order. Obviously, if she had been them and had just turned up at her, supposedly, single friends' apartment to find her looking like she did, well her reaction would be the same. That though did not make her any less annoyed at her friends' sudden appearance at her front door and now in her lounge room. Turning to them she tried to downplay her appearance, fix her hair and try and cover the hickey on her collarbone but she knew it was a fruitless attempt at covering up.

"So, Miss Prentiss," Garcia started, plunking herself down on Emily's cream leather couch. "Care to explain your…ahem…attire?" Garcia asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Both blondes laughed then, as Emily blushed a bright tinge of red, ducking her face away from her friends. As Emily closed her eyes to the images of her two evil, smirking best friends she fervently hoped, the man she had stashed away upstairs wouldn't make himself known. Fortunately Emily's mystery man wouldn't make himself known for a few more minutes, giving Emily enough time to try and come up with a plausible excuse for the way she looked.

"I just woke up; I think the more important question is what exactly are you two doing here?" Emily mumbled, sneaking a glance up her stairs, hoping to telepathically inform the man upstairs not to come down or make a noise but like most men in the world he didn't get the message.

"Well, we had planned for a girl's weekend but by the looks of it…" JJ started but trailed off when a familiar British voice drifted down the stairs.

"Emily, honey you down there?" called, Mick Rawson, with his sexy British accent. Emily's chin dropped to her chest as she groaned at the bad timing her boyfriend obviously had. A few minutes later, just a few, and she could've had JJ and Garcia out of her apartment but no, luck didn't seem to be on her side today. The situation was made even worse with the fact that Mick hadn't seemed to notice her two best friends in the lounge room as he came down the stairs in nothing but sweatpants, showing off his toned abdomen. His arms wound around her waist from behind, his lips kissing along her neck.

"Baby, I thought you were joining me in the shower?" Mick asked, his hands straying beneath the hem of the shirt, skimming along her thighs. Emily sighed, leaning into him before pushing his hands away, motioning to her two open-mouthed friends.

"Mick, we have…company," Emily told him, as Mick looked up from Emily's neck. He looked surprised for a second before a cocky smirk made its way across his face.

"Oh I don't think they'll mind Emily," He started, his accent deliberately thickening, as his mouth once again latched onto her neck. Emily stiffened, her mouth open in shock. She quickly pulled away from him, turning to face him instead.

"Mick!"

"Oh, I was only joking Baby," he replied, then to JJ and Garcia, "Hello ladies."

Both Garcia and JJ weren't sure what to say as they watched Emily and Mick interact. It'd like they'd been together for months. It stunned both blondes that they hadn't realised that their best friend, the woman they spent almost 24/7 with was in a relationship with the '_hot British dude, with a sexy accent, badge and gun_'.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss! Since when has this," Garcia exclaimed, gesturing wildly between the couple, "been going on? I'm disappointed in you at the fact you didn't tell me. How am I meant to be all knowing if I didn't know about this?" Garcia ranted, her hands on her hips glaring at the couple.

"Penelope, we wanted to wait awhile before we told anyone. I'm sorry," Emily apologized.

"How long has _this _been going on?" JJ asked suddenly, a look of realization on her face, "Because not less then a month ago did you tell me that he was _arrogant, over-sexed and egotistical_."

"You called me egotistical?" Mick piped in, with mock horror. Emily threw him a playful glare effectively shutting him up and looked back to JJ. Upon seeing Emily's sheepish look JJ glared back at her.

"You were already together then weren't you?" JJ accused, her eyes narrowing, daring Emily to lie to her.

"Look," Mick jumped in, saving his girlfriend from the onslaught of questions, "We'd only been dating a month or so when…" but he was cut off by Garcia this time.

"A _month_ or so? That's meant to make it alright? Oh no, you missy," Garcia cried, pointing at Emily threateningly, "Should have told JJ when she mentioned Mick _and then_ you should have told me."

Both blondes watched as Emily tried to say something but failed to. They waited another moment before letting their excited and happy smiles appear on their faces. Emily looked confused for a second before realization dawned on her face.

JJ and Garcia grinned happily at their best friend. They were happy that she'd finally found someone she could be happy with, that she loved and loved her back. It was obvious just by watching the couple that they were in love, even if it was too early for them to admit it. They hugged Emily, telling her how happy they were for her and then proceeded to threaten Mick.

"You hurt her, and I can wipe your entire history," Garcia threatened only semi seriously as JJ and Emily laughed. Mick however didn't see the funniness in the situation, he knew what Garcia could do.

"And don't forget I'm the best shot in the FBI, even better than you Sniper Boy," JJ gloated, smirking mischievously at him.

"Oh I don't think you'd let me forget it," he mumbled unhappily. Emily laughed pecking him lightly on the cheek before pulling away and heading upstairs.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready. I'll see you two at that little café round the corner in half an hour, yeah?" Emily said, walking slowly up the stairs. JJ and Garcia grinned as they agreed, making their way to the front door.

Once they were gone Mick made his way up the stairs after Emily. He pulled her against him, arms wrapping lovingly around her waist, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. She smiled up at him, her arms wrapping securely around his neck. For once in her life Emily was finally, really truly happy and it felt good to finally share her life with someone who actually made her happy.

_AN: Okay, so I spent two weeks on this, so please read and review. This is obviously for the TV Show Episode Challenge by Sienna27 and Kavi Leighanna, check it out because it's awesome. As soon as I saw this prompt I just knew this was going to be a Mick/Emily story. I've had them stuck in my head since I saw The Fight and I just had to get it out. So I'm pretty sure there's nothing more to say so please read and review. Oh and the title is from the song _You Give Me Something _by James Morrison which funnily enough has nothing to do with the story! :) CT._


End file.
